This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: The goals of project 3, led by Dr. Slukvin, are to identify genes and epigenetic modifications most critical for reprogramming fibroblasts and blood cells to pluripotent state. This project uses WNRPC Stem Cell Resources. PUBLICATION: Yu J, Hu K, Smuga-Otto K, Tian S, Stewart R, Slukvin II, Thomson JA. Human Induced Pluripotent Stem Cells Free of Vector and Transgene Sequences. Science. 2009 May 8;324(5928):797-801.